The House of Fear
by siobhab-bhan
Summary: SPR has gone to America for a very dangerous case. They are investigating a house that is said to know people's fears. It also has a very violent ghost that will do whatever it takes to stay in the house. Will they survive this case? Wait and see...
1. Chapter 1

**Renee: Hey people this is my first fanfic that I've decided to share with people so….**

**Kyo: Shut the hell up and get the story started. No one wants to hear you talk.**

**Renee: What the frick you're not in this story!**

**Kyo: Yeah whatever…**

**Renee: Here's chapter one, The Haunting in… Billerica?**

**Kyo: Where the hell is Billerica**

**Renee: It's a secret**

**Kyo: It's called look it up**

**Renee: It's called I have a leek**

**Kyo:……**

**Renee: Uh…disclaimer?**

**Kyo: Why should I bother doing your disclaimer?**

**Renee: *Puts leek in his face***

**Kyo: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt, if she did then this series would probably be a complete disaster…**

**Renee: Good enough for me!**

**Chapter One: The Haunting In...Billerica? **

**Monday, June 23****rd**

Mai watched in amazement from the backseat of a rented CRV at the passing town. Kids were playing in a park, while a baseball game went on across the street. America was so different from Japan. If Mai didn't know better, she would've thought she was on vacation, but she was there for work. Mai and the other people of SPR were investigating a house that is famous for being haunted. It all started a week ago…

**Monday, June 16****th**

It had started like a normal Monday with Naru needing his tea. Mai had just given it to him when a his computer made a little dinging noise. Mai looked at the screen, and saw an email from Charlie D. Naru turned around and saw that Mai was still standing there.

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive?" Naru asked her in his cold tone.

"No one's come in today," Mai retorted. Naru looked at her, and his face had his usual serious look on it.

"If someone did come in, then there wouldn't be anyone waiting for them," he said before facing the computer again. Mai was about to leave the room when Naru spoke. "Mai, call Brown-san, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Bou-san and tell them to come to the office tomorrow."

"Why?" Mai asked, looking at Naru.

"Also tell Lin I need to see him in here now and then you can leave for the day." Naru completely ignored her question. Mai stormed out of his office. Could he go one day without acting narcissstic? Mai knocked on Lin's office door, and it was opened by Lin.

"Naru needs to talk to you," Lin nodded and walked into Naru's office.

Mai sat down at her desk and started calling people.

"Why does he need me to come in?" Ayako Matsuzaki asked in with an edge of annoyance to her voice.

"I don't know, he didn't say," Mai replied.

"Typical Naru, can he ever think of someone other than himself? Fine, I'll be there tomorrow," Ayako said before hanging up. Mai sighed, today had been a long day. Ayako had been the last person she needed to call, so she put her coat on and went home.

**The Next Day**

When Mai got to the office Naru, Lin, and Madoka were there.

"Madoka! What brings you here?"

"Hello Mai, Naru didn't tell you I was coming?" Mai shook her head.

"Naru didn't tell me anything about what's happening today," Madoka gave Naru a look that said "you need to start trusting people". Just then the door opened and in walked a John Brown and Masako Hara. John Brown is a twenty year old priest from Australia. He looked young for his age, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Masako Hara, on the other hand is a seventeen year old psychic medium, who has her own show on TV. She always wore a kimono, and with her pale skin she looked just like a porcelain doll.

"Hi John, hey Masako," Masako nodded her head in response.

"Hello Mai, how have you been?" John asked smiling at Mai.

"Good, school's busy though," the door opened again and in walked a man with bleached hair, and a woman wearing an annoyed look on her face walked in.

"Naru why did you call us in?" asked Ayako, a self proclaimed Miko, as she sat down. Everyone else was also sitting down, and were catching up with each other.

"First everyone stop talking then," Naru started saying before Madoka interrupted him.

"First of all Naru, that's no way to talk to people, especially your nice friends. Secondly, we're missing someone." Madoka said, and Naru looked at her.

"Who else is coming?" as if on cue, the door opened and who else was standing there but Yasuhara Osamu.

"Hi everyone!" he said as he took a seat next to John.

"I called him in for the case too!" Madoka said with her usual pep. Naru looked even more annoyed than usual.

"Do you know how much money this is going to cost?" asked Naru giving her the look of death.

"Remember what Charlie and Lily said in their email? Money isn't an issue! I think this will be a good, fun experience for everyone!" Everyone was now looking between the two of them not understanding what was going on.

"You know Charlie said that without Lily knowing, Lily isn't a people person."

"You're not a people person, Lily is fine with people as long as they don't disrupt her." Madoka said, the two of them had completely forgotten that other people were in the room.

"Last time I checked, that means she's not a people person!" Naru said through gritted teeth.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bou-san, Naru sighed before talking to everyone.

"I have taken on a new case for some personal reasons. There is a house that has been abandoned for years because it is famous for being haunted by very violent spirits."

"Where is it?" interrupted Ayako.

"Billerica," Naru said, when everyone looked at him confused he sighed and said "Billerica, Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts, as in United States!" Mai yelled, Naru nodded his head.

"If you're all interested the flight leaves in a few days" Naru said ignoring Mai's outburst.

"I think we're all interested Naru," said Masako who had been silent until then. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! This is going to be a fun chance, and you'll get to see Charlie and Lily again!" Madoka smiled at Naru, who just shrugged. Mai was left wondering who exactly Charlie and Lily were.

**Kyo: Is it over yet?**

**Renee: Shut up and do the honors or you'll get a mouthful of leeks**

**Kyo: R and R *runs away***

**Renee: Thanks for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renee: Thanks for the reviews, I'm updating fast for now! Only problem is I can't find any characters to do disclaimer**

**Charlie: What do you mean you have no one! I'm right here!**

**Renee: Shut up they don't know you yet. Don't ruin the chapter for them!**

**Charlie: Well they're about to find out who I am**

**Renee: Just disclaimer already**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt!** **Oh and this haunted house really exists and some of the facts are based off of A Haunting television series by Discovery Channel which Renee also doesn't own.**

**Chapter Two: Cousins, Coffee, and a Creepy House**

**Monday, June 23****rd**

_Mai looked around, she was standing outside a Victorian styled house. It was a pale yellow, with emerald green tiles and shutters. The porch posts were carved in a very detailed design._

"_Where is this place?" Mai asked, and to her surprise someone answered her._

"_Billerica," Mai turned around and found herself face to face with a blue eyed, black haired boy._

"_Naru?" Mai asked, and a smile appeared on the boy's face. "Gene! But you're dead!" Mai exclaimed._

"_And you're asleep," Gene replied with a sparkle in his eye. "Come on, you need to see something," he started walking to the door and Mai followed._

_When Mai got inside the house Gene wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then she heard screaming upstairs, running up there she saw a man banging against a door. He knocked it open and out ran three kids._

"_Get out of the stuff now, don't worry about your stuff," the man said and the kids ran downstairs. The man followed, and so did Mai. When everyone got outside they got immediately into the car and drove away. Mai looked back at the house, in an upstairs window she noticed a dark figure watching the car drive away._

"_Be careful Mai," Mai jumped at the voice, Gene had reappeared next to her. "This house will get you wondering what do you really fear," just as Gene said that the dark figure looked directly at the two of them, staring right into their souls. _

"Mai, wake up we're here," Mai opened her eyes and noticed that the car had stopped moving. Yasuhara was standing outside the opened car door, along with Bou-san, John, and Masako. Outside the window Mai saw the same house in her dream, but it had changed. The paint was chipped, shutters were falling off, and windows were broken. Mai got out of the car and stood next to John.

"It looks normal, but I sense something, there is so much anger and sadness in this house," Masako said. Across the street Mai noticed a group of kids around her age playing in a park and was happy that Masako wasn't wearing her kimono. It was weird seeing her dressed like a normal teen though. Mai's thoughts were interrupted by Bou-san putting his hand on her head and messing up her hair.

"What about you Mai, did you dream about anything?" asked the monk.

"Actually I did dream about the house," Mai said but was interrupted by thunder. Rain started drizzling and the teens at the park left, going in separate directions. Two of them who were walking on the edge of the road, a blonde boy and a girl with auburn hair walked past the SPR group. As the boy walked down the street he kept looking back at Mai and the others, or maybe he was just looking at the house.

"Maybe we should wait indoors," Yasuhara said as the rain started to get harder.

"Naru said to meet up outside the house, let's just wait in the car," Bou-san replied. Just as Mai opened the car door a silver minivan pulled up next to the CRV. Mai saw the window roll down on the driver's, actually the passenger's side (American cars and streets were so confusing to Mai). Bou-san walked over and talked to Naru quickly, Naru handed him a piece of paper before they closed the window.

Bou-san walked over to where Mai, John, Yasuhara and Masako were standing.

"What's going on?" asked John.

"Naru said to follow them in the car to the client's house," Bou-san said and everyone got in the car.

"What's on the paper?" asked Masako.

"The address of the client," Bou-san said as they drove behind the minivan. After driving for about five minutes they arrived at a nice, big house. They pulled in the driveway behind the minivan. Everyone got out and Mai went over to Naru.

"Do we need to unpack anything now?" she asked him as they walked up the path to the door.

"No," he replied before ringing the doorbell. Mai heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and then the door opened. Standing there was a girl Mai's age with long auburn hair, and gray eyes. Mai recognized her as one of the teens from the park.

"Noll!" the girl exclaimed as she hugged Naru. Everyone, including Mai froze in their spot, staring at the girl hugging Naru. Mai heard more footsteps coming from the house.

"Stop hugging Oliver, you know he doesn't like it," a voice said in English, but with a British accent. Mai looked at the top of the stairs and a woman in her twenties was standing there. She had auburn hair like the other girl, but her eyes were a chocolate brown color.

"I know that's why I'm hugging him!" the girl said, who also had a British accent, before letting go of Naru.

"Hi Oliver, it's nice to see you again," the woman said as she walked down the stairs to the door.

"Hello Lily, it's nice to see you too," Naru replied in English. Everyone else was still too shocked to move. First of all, the girl hugged Naru then he spoke in English.

"Why don't you all come inside," the younger girl said. Everyone followed her, Lily, and Naru into the house, which was huge. They walked into a living room and everyone had a seat.

"Noll, you still haven't introduced everyone," the younger girl said with a soft smile on her face, it reminded Mai of someone but she couldn't place her finger on who.

"You already know who everyone is, so why don't you do the introductions" he said with his usual narcissistic voice

"You never change, Noll," the girl says before turning and addressing everyone else. "Hi, this is my sister Lily, my name is Charlene, but call me Charlie, we're Noll's cousins." Charlie said in flawless Japanese. Mai was dumbstruck, this girl, who actually is Charlie, who is Naru's cousin, can speak fluent Japanese.

"Naru, you have a lot of explaining to do," Ayako said, Mai nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get some tea," Lily said, Madoka stood up.

"I'll help you," she said and walked across the room to where Lily was standing.

"I'll have an ice green tea latte," Charlie said cheerfully.

"You can get it yourself," Lily said before leaving the room. Everyone then looked at Naru and Charlie.

"Well, I guess I'd better explain everything, seeing as Noll won't," Charlie said. "Noll, or Naru as you call him, and Gene were adopted by my dad's brother. We grew up together in England, a couple of years ago I moved with my sister to America. Lily owns a coffee shop, the whole town goes there, you'll have to try one of her lattes, and she is an author. I just finished my junior year of high school, I'm the same age as Masako and Mai!" she said cheerfully.

"How do you know their names and ages?" asked Ayako.

"I know all of you, Ayako. I've had Noll email me everything about your cases and adventures, because I love anything paranormal. Lily also is starting a series based off of the cases you have, but she's changing a lot of the details." Charlie stopped to catch her breath. Everyone was silent, soaking in everything she just said. Surprisingly enough, Naru was the one who broke the silence.

"Tell them about the house," Naru said as he looked out the window. Charlie just rolled her eyes and smiled her soft smile that seemed familiar to Mai.

"So, do you want the full history or just brief history?" she asked everyone.

"Start with the family who lived there a while ago," Naru said with his back still turned to everyone.

"In 1985 a man moved into the house with his three children. The youngest child was Shaun, an eight year old boy, was afraid of clowns. One night he woke up in the middle of the night and needed a drink of water so he started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. He had an uneasy feeling, and looked over his shoulder. Down the hallway was the scariest clown he had ever seen. It stared at him with demonic eyes, and started walking towards him. Shaun ran into his dad's room and woke him up. When the dad went to see the so called clown nothing was there. Shaun saw the clown multiple times, but no one believed him. Soon the whole family started noticing things, they would hear things, see things, and one time when they got back from eating out all the lights were on. After one crazy, scary event they left the house," Charlie paused, looking straight at Mai before continuing. "A new family moved into the house, a woman, her husband, and her daughter. The husband was in denial about what was happening, the girl started cutting herself and was sent to the hospital for a bit, and the woman wanted to do something about it. Meanwhile, in the same town the man who left the house with his family was having nightmares about the house, maybe he was like you, Mai," Charlie said with a smile on her face, she then continued with the story. "He decided to go back there and met the woman, they decided to try and do something, but her husband wouldn't allow it. The more she tried to get rid of the ghost, the more the ghost fought back. In the end she was abused and shoved down the stairs by the ghost, and the family left. Ever since then no one has lived there," Charlie concluded.

Silence followed her story for several minutes, until Madoka and Lily came back with the tea. Everyone took their tea and sipped it, as they processed what Charlie had said. Finally Bou-san broke the silence.

"Well I say we take a trip to the house," he said as he stood up. "What do you think Naru?" he asked.

"Naru turned around to face everyone, "let's head over there".

**Charlie: Now you all know who I am, bet it surprised you!**

**Renee: I doubt it**

**Charlie: Hey—**

**Renee: Honors please**

**Charlie: R and R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee: Hey everyone, I'm ba-ack!**

**Charlie: So am I!**

**Renee: Whatever, so Riddlefiddleai wants me to describe Masako in her normal clothes so I'll do my best. Charlie, disclaimer please**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt**

** Chapter Three: What do you Fear?**

"Lily are you coming with us?" Madoka asked, Lily shook her head in response.

"I am!" Charlie said as she stood up. "I'll go put my shoes on," Charlie walked out of the room.

"How about Mai, Masako, and Charlie go with Bou-san and John, and the rest of us go in the minivan" Madoka said as she stood up. Naru opened his mouth to say something, but before he could someone spoke.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie was leaning against the wall, holding a bag in her hand.

"When did you get there?" asked Yasuhara, Charlie just smiled in response.

"Okay, well let's get going, I need to get some sleep," Ayako said standing up. Everyone walked outside and got in the cars. Charlie was sitting in between Mai and Masako, which probably was for the best because both Masako and Mai were tired, so they probably would find each other even more irritable.

"So, do you want to see pictures of Noll when he was little?" Charlie asked in Japanese as she took a laptop out of her bag.

"Yes!" replied Mai, Bou-san, and Yasuhara with equal enthusiasm. Charlie opened up a file on her computer, and a picture appeared. There were four kids, and Mai could recognize all of them. Charlie looked about five years old, she was wearing a light green dress. Lily, who probably was probably fourteen, was wearing a pale pink dress, and then there were two identical boys, Naru and Gene, who were both around seven and were wearing baby blue button down shirts and khaki pants.

"This was Easter, I was six, Lily was fourteen, Noll and Gene were seven," Charlie said as she showed the picture to Yasuhara.

"Naru's not wearing black, there's something you don't see every day," Bou-san said.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to your driving," Mai said to him.

"Mai, I've had my license for years, I think I know how to drive," he replied.

"You're driving on the wrong side of the road," Charlie said calmly. "Maybe I should drive," she added when Bou-san swerved so he was driving on the right side of the road.

"No," he replied. Bou-san and Charlie started arguing about driving. Mai looked over at Masako, who had been oddly quiet not only during this car ride, but for the whole trip. Mai found it weird seeing Masako in normal clothes, Masako was wearing dark wash jeans, and a dark purple tunic shirt. Since Masako had been to America before she must have known what to wear.

"Masako, are you okay," Mai asked and everyone went quiet.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, Mai opened her mouth to say something but Masako cut her off. "By the way, we passed the house about five minutes ago," Bou-san swore under his breath.

"Told you I should've drove" Charlie said as she leaned forward. "You can pull into the parking lot over there so you can let me drive," she said pointing at a little store up ahead.

"Why would I let you drive, you're the one who distracted me," Bou-san said as he pulled into parking lot.

"Either I drive or you find your way to the house without my help," she said.

"I'll just ask for directions," Bou-san said as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Yeah, just walk into the shop and ask how to get to the fear house, people won't think you're weird at all," she said sarcastically.

"You are nothing like Naru," Bou-san said.

"Well we aren't really related, but people always said Lily is like Naru and I'm like Gene," Mai thought she detected a hint of sadness on Charlie's face after she said that. Then Mai realized why her smile looked familiar, she had the same smile as Gene did in her dreams.

"Whatever, I'm asking for directions," Bou-san said before getting out of the car. Once he got in the store Charlie climbed into the front seat.

"Should we make him sit in the back?" Charlie asked.

"I'll sit in the back, I think I'll feel safer if I do," Yasuhara said, he got out of the car. Mai moved into the middle and Yasuhara sat next to her. Just then the door to the store opened and Bou-san walked out. When he saw Charlie in the front seat he opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it instead.

"Did you get instructions?" asked Charlie, with a smile on her face.

"They told me to stay away from the house, then told me to get out," he handed Charlie the keys.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled out of the store. Everyone was silent while Charlie drove, and she turned out to be a very good driver. When they got to the house everyone else was waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" asked Ayako in an irritated tone.

"That doesn't matter," said Bou-san before Charlie could say anything. "Let's set up the equipment already".

Everyone helped set up equipment, and they were almost done when a scream came from upstairs.

"That's Charlie!" Madoka said. Just then Charlie came running down the stairs.

"Charlie what happened?" asked Naru as he walked over to her.

"I was setting up the camera, and I felt something crawling up my arm," Charlie said, but in English so Mai didn't understand what she was saying. "When I looked down there was a spider, sorry to scare you," she said with a smile.

"John, what did she say?" Mai asked him.

"There was a spider crawling up her arm," he said.

"Oh, well it's too early for the house to start acting up, since most ghosts don't start interacting until after twenty four hours," Mai said, and John nodded. Charlie looked over at her, still smiling.

"Things are going to start in about thirty seconds," Charlie said.

"How do you know when the house will start acting up?" asked Yasuhara. Everyone looked at Charlie expectantly, she just smiled at everyone. Just then a banging sound came from upstairs, everyone looked at the ceiling.

"I think you're about to find out why they call this the fear house," Charlie said as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Charlie, come back here," Naru said but Charlie just ignored him. She walked up the stairs, as if in a trance. Lin started to say something but was drowned out by a scream from upstairs. Naru and Lin ran up the stairs.

When Naru got upstairs, he saw Charlie lying on the ground blood staining her shirt. Standing over her was Bou-san.

"Naru," Lin called from a room that Naru had ran past. Naru just stood looking at Bou-san, who was looking at Naru with an evil smile.

"Why?" Naru asked.

"Naru, Charlie is in here!" Lin yelled from the room. Naru looked at Charlie on the ground, what was Lin talking about, Charlie was right here. Wait, Bou-san was downstairs with everyone else, so who was this? Naru ran into the room where Lin had called from and found Lin kneeling next to an unconscious Charlie.

"She wasn't kidding when she said this house knew fears, huh?" Lin said. Naru heard footsteps and someone came up behind him.

"Naru, what happened?" John and Madoka were standing there. Naru got up and put a hand on both of their shoulders, to make sure they were the real ones.

"What's going on?" asked Madoka, "What happened to Charlie?" she knelt next to Lin. Naru told them what had happened when he had gotten upstairs.

"Well I know they had a bit of an argument on the way here, but Bou-san wouldn't even hurt Charlie," John said, Naru nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get her back to the house," Madoka said. Naru carried Charlie down the stairs. On the way down he started wondering what fears everyone else on the team had.

**Renee: Ok I know that wasn't the best ending, but if I didn't end it there it would probably take a couple more days for me to finish this chapter**

**Charlie: *runs over to Renee* WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!??**

**Renee: If I tell you then it will spoil the next chapter**

**Charlie: But I need to know if I'm okay!**

**Renee: Shut up! Like they say in the movies…Silence is golden**

**Charlie: BUT!**

**Renee: SILENCE IS GOLDEN BUT DUCT TAPE IS SILVER! HONORS PLEASE**

**Charlie: R and R…so about this unconscious thing….**

**Renee: *runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Renee: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews people! Glad you're all enjoying the story so far**

**Charlie: Um, can we find out what happened to me now before I lose my mind?**

**Renee: Disclaimer first**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt or The Haunting in Connecticut…now can we find out what happens to me?**

**Renee: Maybe, maybe not**

**Charlie: WHAT!**

** Chapter Four: Chattin' It Up With Her Mates**

"When is she going to wake up?" a voice said.

"Shh…Masako you're going to wake her up," another voice, Charlie recognized as Mai said. Charlie opened her eyes and was greeted by a brightly lit world. She groaned and put a hand over her eyes.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"I guess so," she replied. Once her eyes adjusted to the room she looked around, she lying on a couch at her house. "How did I end up here?" she asked.

"Tell us what you remember first," Naru said. Charlie thought for a second before talking.

"I was upstairs setting up the last camera, and walked into this room that was very cold. The aura of the room was very sad, anyway I set up the camera, and was about to leave when something pushed me. I screamed, then I hit the ground and everything went black" she started to sit up, but she ended up lying down again.

"Wait, when you went upstairs you weren't setting up equipment," Mai said remembering back to when Charlie had been acting very creepy. Charlie looked at her really confused.

"What you just said went in one ear and out the other, I need coffee," Charlie looked at Lily.

"I'm roasting some right now, I'll go make your latte," Lily walked out of the room.

"So," Charlie said, looking at Mai. "What were you saying before?"

"When you went upstairs it wasn't to set up equipment, it was when the banging and footsteps happened," Charlie looked at Mai like she had an extra pair of eyes.

"No, Yasuhara and I were setting up equipment then Yasuhara left to help downstairs. About fifteen minutes later was when I was shoved." Everyone looked really worried, and Charlie didn't know why.

"So, the Charlie who came downstairs after the scream, the one who saw a spider crawling on her, who was that?" asked John. Charlie looked at Naru, she had no idea what was going on.

"It was a ghost, wasn't it?" asked Ayako and Naru nodded his head in agreement.

"We're going to need to do some more research, Madoka," Naru looked at Madoka and she nodded.

"Yasuhara, are you up for a lot of reading?" asked Madoka.

"Sure, when aren't I up to reading?" he replied, Lily walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee.

"Here's your white chocolate mint latte," Lily said and handed it to Charlie. She sat up and took a sip out of the coffee before reaching for her bag.

"Lily, can you bring Yasuhara and me to the local library?" Madoka asked.

"Sure, it probably will only be open for about two more hours though," Lily said as she grabbed keys off the table. Charlie looked at the clock as the three of them left, it was four in the afternoon, so she had been unconscious for about an hour.

"Charlie, you should be resting, turn the computer off," Naru said. Charlie just rolled her eyes and turned the computer so it was facing everyone. It was in English, but it was obvious that the site was some kind of chat.

"Noll, I'm getting help from my mates, you remember Sean, Val, and the others," the chat made a ding noise and Charlie quickly typed a response.

"Isn't it nighttime in England?" asked Mai.

"It's nine at night," Charlie said as she continued typing, she was really fast at typing.

"What do your friends know about ghosts?" asked Bou-san.

"Not as much as Noll or me, but when I lived in London we had a few ghost adventures of our own. This one time," Ayako quickly cut her off.

"We're not interested in hearing stories of little kids messing with ghosts," she sounded really tired and annoyed. "Do they have anything interesting to tell us?" Charlie looked at the screen.

"Sean says that it isn't uncommon for ghosts to take the appearance of someone who lives in the house, or in this case someone involved in the investigation. It also happened in that house that use to be a funeral home, and one of the kids kept seeing ghosts, oh he must be talking about The Haunting in Connecticut, that is a great movie. Anyway, this means the ghost is probably very strong, and dangerous. Alice says that she thinks we should consult 'real' experts," Charlie looked at Naru.

"What do you mean by 'real' experts, aren't we 'real' experts?" Ayako said.

"Noll, do you think they are awake for me to call them?" Charlie asked.

"I have no doubt," Naru replied.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Masako, Charlie had completely forgotten she was there.

"My parents, I doubt you've heard of them because they don't like the press," Mai looked at Naru. He may not look like the Davis family, but his personality seemed a lot like how Charlie has described her family.

"Are they paranormal researchers like you, or are they psychics?" asked John.

"Noll didn't tell you that I'm a psychic photographer?" asked Charlie.

"A psychic photographer?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, well sort of," everyone, except Naru looked at Charlie with confused expressions. "Most psychic photographers take pictures and ghosts appear on them, but ghosts don't show up on mine most of the time. Instead, when I put the photo face down on my palm, I can get a sense of the ghost or the history of the place."

"That's amazing," John said.

"Compared to all of you, it's nothing," Charlie said. "You know what, I'm too lazy to call my parents," Charlie said. "Besides you all must be tired," everyone agreed to that. "So, who's sleeping in the fear house?"

"You're joking, right?" Masako said, finally getting into the conversation. Mai decided that later she was going to have to ask her what was wrong.

"No, tonight I'm sleeping on the couch in the piano room, Mai and Masako are sleeping in my room, I have a bunk bed. John, Yasuhara, and Bou-san are sleeping in here on air mattresses. Ayako and Masako can sleep in the room downstairs on the couch and cot, and Lin and Naru get the two guest rooms."

"Piano room?" asked Ayako.

"That small room right near the stairs that has the piano in it," Charlie said while she typed something on the computer.

"Are you still talking to those friends of yours?" asked Bou-san.

"Hey, my mates are very talkative, and I think they could be on to something. Val has been doing a lot of research, and except for today the largest paranormal team to go into the house was only three people. The house might find us a threat because there are so many of us, and it already knows that I am not easily scared. Before you ask any questions, I was dared to spend the night there, but I only last five hours before Lily made me come home. Doors were slamming for five minute straight, but I didn't leave."

"The way you talk makes it seem as if the house is alive," said Ayako.

"What if it is?" asked Charlie, and her face was completely serious. "So far there is no history of the house that hints towards murder or anything happening there that would cause a haunting." The front door opened, and Lily, Madoka, and Yasuhara walked into the room.

"That was fast, didn't find anything?" asked Charlie.

"Not one bit of information," Madoka said, taking a seat next to Ayako.

"Well you're in luck because my mates are being really helpful," Charlie said.

"Who?" asked Yasuhara, Charlie ignored the question and kept typing.

"Some British friends of her who know about ghost hunting," Mai told Yasuhara.

"You know the room you found me in, it is the room the girl had who was hospitalized for cutting herself. I know the house was already haunted by then, but what if she made a poltergeist with her negative energy?" Charlie looked at Naru.

"It's possible, how old was the girl?" asked Naru.

"Fourteen, freshman in high school," Charlie said, reading something from the chat.

"I'm going to make dinner," Lily said, getting up off the couch.

"Just order Pizza, or Thai, or something," Charlie said with a wave of her hand.

"What does everyone else want?" Lily said, and everyone was silent.

"Pizza it is," Lily said as she picked up a phone.

"When you pick up the pizzas from Balletto's can you get me a swamp water?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Lily said before leaving.

"What's a swamp water?" asked Mai.

"A secret mix of two sodas that is amazing," said Charlie before going back to her typing.

**Renee: Hope you liked that, are you happy now Charlie?**

**Charlie: We're getting pizza, of course I'm happy! What's swamp water?**

**Renee: I already…well you already explained it. I'm not telling what two sodas are in it, because that's my family's secret, and the many people I've told. Anyway, I feel like keeping it a secret.**

**Charlie: Okay then**

**Renee: Hopefully next chapter will be up soon because there is no school tomorrow**

**Charlie: R and R please**

**Renee: I've trained you so well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Renee: No school today!**

**Charlie: Shouldn't you be doing homework**

**Renee: So last night I had this really cool dream, it started out with Pokémon thingy (I don't know why) then it turned into Ghost Hunt dream, with CHARLIE**

**Charlie: I'm awesome**

**Renee: So if this story goes well I'll probably write another one featuring Charlie.**

**Charlie: Yay! Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt or The Haunting in Connecticut (again?)**

** Chapter Five: Meeting Sarah**

After Lily brought back pizza the mood lightened. Everyone started talking and joking around, with the exception of Naru, Lin, Lily, and Masako.

"Hey do you want to watch The Haunting in Connecticut?" Charlie asked everyone.

"You mean that movie you were talking about that is based on a real story?" Mai asked.

"Yeah it's really awesome," Charlie said getting excited.

"Charlie it's already seven, that movie is like two hours, there isn't time to watch it," Lily said.

"Fine," Charlie said, clearly mad.

"Now go get the air mattresses so we can get them set up," Charlie left the room, and Mai could hear her walking down the stairs.

"So, did Charlie already tell you who's sleep where?" Lily asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Good," Lily said before leaving the room. Charlie wasn't lying when she said Lily was like Naru, they both obviously aren't talkative.

After the air mattresses were set up, Charlie showed Masako and Mai to her room.

"The bathroom is through that door," Charlie said, pointing at a door on the other side of the room. Charlie saw Mai looking at the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Charlie, Lily, Naru, and Gene at Stonehenge when Charlie was ten.

"I'm going to go get the couch set up for me to sleep on, see you tomorrow morning," Charlie said before leaving. Masako sat down on the bottom bunk, and stared silently at the floor.

"Masako, is something wrong? You've been really quiet since we got here," Mai sat down next to her.

"Why should I tell you what my problem is?" asked Masako in a rude tone.

"We've known each other for almost a year, you can trust me," Mai said. Masako was silent, and Mai was about to go brush her teeth when Masako spoke.

"My show is getting canceled."

"What!" Mai practically yelled. "Why?" she asked. Masako just shrugged.

"People are starting to say I'm a fake," she said.

"You are not a fake," Mai said sitting back down next to her.

"Tell that to my network," Masako said glumly. Mai gave her a hug, she felt bad for Masako even though she usually argued with her.

"You'll always have SPR," Mai said before walking back over to the bathroom door.

"Thanks Mai, by the way this doesn't mean we're friends," Masako said. "I still think you're an amateur."

"I am not an amateur!" Mai yelled before slamming the bathroom door shut.

_Mai found herself standing outside the fear house. It was night time and the house looked oven creepier than before. Mai stepped towards the house, only to have someone put their hand on her shoulder to stop her. Mai turned around, it was Gene._

"_Careful Mai, the house knows we're here," he said looking at the upstairs window. Mai followed his gaze, and saw the same black figure as before. Mai opened her mouth to say something, but the voice that spoke wasn't hers._

"_Sam, where are the others?" Mai was surprised that she understood what was being said, because it was English._

"_How can I understand…" Mai gasped when she saw who had spoken. It was Charlie, running down the sidewalk towards the house._

"_They said they were already here," a boy's voice said. Mai looked next to her and saw the blonde boy who had been with Charlie at the park. Rustling noises came from the bush and three other teens, who had also been at the park, came out of a bush._

"_Boo," one of them, a girl with light brown hair said. The blonde boy, Sam, swore._

"_Cut it out, I need to get back before anyone realizes I left," Charlie said. The group of them went inside the house._

"_Gene, what's going on?" asked Mai._

"_You're seeing what is going on right now, come on I want to check on Charlie," Gene walked into the house and Mai followed. Charlie and her friends were in the living room, Naru had made it the base. Charlie, Sam, and the brown haired girl were checking on the cameras. The other two were facing away from them and they were setting something up. Charlie noticed and turned around to face them._

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

"_Jacob brought his Ouija board," a girl with blonde hair said. Charlie looked like she had seen a ghost._

"_No," she said._

"_Why not?" whined Jacob._

"_Ouija boards open gateways that shouldn't be opened," Charlie said._

"_I thought they were rip off things that don't even work," the girl said._

"_Just put it away," Charlie said, and they listened to her. Mai shivered, it had gotten really cold. Gene must have noticed it to, because he turned around and looked up the stairs. A ghost of a small girl was standing there, watching Mai and Gene. She started coming down the stairs quickly, Gene pulled Mai into the kitchen._

"_Mai, you need to wake up," Gene said, and he sounded serious. "Wake up, get Naru and tell him to go to the house, now!" A scream came from the room where Charlie and her friends were, Mai screamed too, even though she didn't know what was going on._

Mai sat up straight in bed. Masako was standing on the ladder, looking at Mai with wide eyes. The door flew open and Bou-san, John, Yasuhara, and Lily came in.

"What the hell happened?" Bou-san looked at Masako, then Mai.

"Where's Naru?" asked Mai.

"What happened?" everyone moved out of the way so Naru could get in.

"Charlie and her friends are at the house, something happened, Gene said to tell you to get to the house immediately," Mai said, Naru's eyes widened when she said Gene.

"Mai, Lin, Bou-san, and John come with me," the four of them got their shoes on.

"Where's Lily?" asked John.

"If I remember correctly, she's a deep sleeper and probably didn't hear Mai scream," Naru said as they got to the minivan. When they got to the house all the lights were on. Bou-san was the first to reach the door and ran inside. When Mai got inside she ran next to Bou-san, but he put a hand out to stop her from going any further. Charlie's friends were all standing in a white circle, they all looked really scared.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Naru who had come in with everyone else.

"Upstairs," Sam said. Bou-san, Lin, and Naru ran upstairs. Mai and John followed them, Mai found them in the hallway staring into a room. Charlie was sitting on the floor talking to herself and holding an old doll. Mai didn't like dolls, ever since the Minnie case. Charlie stopped talking and looked into the hallway.

"It's okay, they aren't evil. They're here to help you like I am," Charlie said looking at empty space next to her.

"That girl is Mai, she's a psychic, next to her is John who is a priest. The one in all black is my cousin Noll, next to him is his assistant Lin, and finally that's Bou-san, that means monk in Japanese, so if you want you can call him Monk," Charlie's voice sounded as if she was talking to a…little kid.

"Charlie, are you talking to a little girl?" Mai asked, remembering the ghost in her dream. Charlie nodded and put down the doll.

"Her name is Sarah and she lived here a long time ago. She was killed, along with her family by a man who lived in the attic," Charlie said. Everyone walked into the room and looked around.

"What attic?" Bou-san asked. Charlie looked over at the empty space, then at the closet door.

"In there," Charlie whispered. She walked open to the door and opened it. When she did the doors started slamming open and close.

"What's happening?" asked John.

"Sarah left, she said that he knows," Charlie said.

"Let's get out of here, and tell the others what we found," Bou-san said, and stuck his foot between the door and the wall so it couldn't close. He pushed it opened and everyone ran downstairs.

"Charlie, what's going on?" asked Jacob.

"You guys can go now, thanks for helping!" All of them ran out of the house.

"Why is there a circle of salt?" asked Naru.

"I wasn't sure if the demon was going to come so I made the circle for them before I went to see Sarah. Oh, I got a picture of her too."

"Charlie, you are more than a psychic photographer, aren't you?" Bou-san asked as they walked out of the house.

"I'll explain at the house," Charlie said, looking at the upstairs window, she had a worried look on her face. "I hope Sarah's okay," she thought out loud.

**Renee: Wow I'm on a role with chapters**

**Charlie: How old is Sarah?**

**Renee: I don't know…how about seven?**

**Charlie: Fine by me…R and R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renee: Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Charlie: I'm glad you guys like me**

**Renee: Charlie would you freak out if you got injured again?**

**Charlie: You're kidding right!?**

**Renee: Maybe, disclaimer please**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt**

** Chapter Six: A Hard Day's Work Begins**

When they got back to the house everyone, except Lily were waiting at the dinner table for them.

"What happened?" asked Ayako as she stood up. Charlie walked over to a cabinet and got out a tea set. As she boiled the water she told everyone what had happened at the house. She also explained that she wasn't just a psychic photographer, but sometimes she could see ghosts too.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Yasuhara asked while Charlie handed out the cups of tea.

"Sometimes I see the ghosts, sometimes I don't. I think the reason I can see Sarah is because she wants me to see her," Mai looked at the white tea cup that had a red rose on it and something written in French. Charlie must have seen her looking at it because she picked up one of the cups and looked at it.

"It says 'c'est le ton qui fait la musique' literally it means 'it's the tone that makes the music' but it basically is saying that it's not what you say, but how you say it," Charlie then she finished telling the story of her encounter with Sarah.

"So, there was an attic no one knows about, a murder no one knows about, does this town have any order?" asked Yasuhara.

"Well I can't speak about back then, but I personally know that the police here are very good at their job," Charlie emphasized the word very.

"Charlie, I think I need to talk to you about what you do in your free time," Naru said.

"Relax Noll there are just a lot of fights at school, and I've broken a couple of them up," she said. "Now let's get some sleep so we can go back to the house tomorrow," Charlie said as she put the tea cups in the dishwasher.

"Sounds good to me," said Masako, Mai noticed that she seemed to be in a better mood. Everyone got up and was about to leave when Charlie spoke again.

"Lily hears nothing about this, or else," no one asked what she meant by 'or else'.

"Good morning," Charlie said when John, Bou-san, and Yasuhara walked into the dining room. They were greeted by chocolate chip pancakes, toast, bacon, sausages, and orange juice.

"Did you make this?" asked Bou-san.

"There was nothing better to do," Charlie said as she poured a glass of orange juice and drank from it. "Feel free to have some," she said as she put a ton of food on her plate.

"Thank you, Charlie," John said as the three of them sat down.

"No problem," Charlie said, just then Ayako, Madoka, Lin, and Naru walked in.

"I see your cooking is as good as ever," Madoka said as she sat down next to Bou-san.

"Where's Lily?" asked Naru. Charlie put down her fork and walked into the kitchen, moments later she came back.

"No note, she must be at the coffee shop," Charlie said sitting back down.

"What's taking Mai and Masako so long to get up?" asked Ayako. Just then yelling erupted from down the hall.

"Hurry up Masako!" someone yelled.

"Be patient, unlike you I take time to perfect my appearance," someone else yelled.

"I'll go check on them," Charlie said and she walked down the hall. Everyone ate the food, it was really good. A few minutes later Charlie came back, muttering something to herself.

"Is everything okay?" John asked as Charlie sat back down.

"Yeah, they're just bickering about anything that happened this morning," Charlie said before taking a bite out of sausage.

"Sounds like Mai and Masako," Madoka said. Just then Masako walked in, followed by a very tired Mai. They both sat down without a word and started eating.

"So Noll, what's today's agenda?" Charlie asked Naru.

"Charlie where are the town records kept?" Naru asked.

"The what?" she replied. "Oh, if you mean some stuff on the history of this town?" Naru nodded his head. "Oh, you can find some stuff in the historical society. I hang out there a lot and there are tons of papers filed away. I'll go and do some research if you want, the ladies who work there are very nice to me."

"I'll go with you," Madoka said.

"You don't have to, besides the back room where they keep the files is really small," Charlie said.

"Try to find out whatever you can about the house, or any murders," Naru said and Charlie nodded her head. "The rest of us will go to the house," Mai sighed, she was really tired and didn't want to face evil ghosts just right now.

After they finished breakfast everyone got their bags packed with what they needed and headed out. Charlie had already left, she was biking to the coffee shop to tell Lily what was going on then she was heading straight to the historical society. When they got to the house Bou-san, Mai, and Yasuhara went into the base while everyone else checked the house to make sure no equipment was damaged. The first thing Mai noticed was that the salt circle was still there.

"That's a good sign," Bou-san said, Mai looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Charlie's circle actually works against the demon. It can't touch or go into the circle," Mai walked over to one of the monitors and rewound slowly to see if anything had happened. At least in the base nothing had happened. Mai was about to move onto a different monitor when something caught her eye. In the corner of the room was some kind of board. She walked over to see what it is, and found the Ouija board Charlie's friend had brought last night.

"What is it Mai?" she jumped at the voice. Naru was standing behind her, he was really good at creeping up on people.

"A Ouija board, Charlie's friend brought it last night," she said and handed it to him.

"Do you know if anyone used it?" he asked looking at it.

"No, Charlie wouldn't let them," Naru nodded.

"I thought so, Charlie knows enough to not use a Ouija board," he then slid the board into a bag. "Mai, you and Yasuhara stay here while everyone else is upstairs," he started to head out of the room.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Looking for the attic," Naru said before heading upstairs with Bou-san. Mai sat down at the table, and Yasuhara sat next to her.

"Now what should we do?" he asked.

"Watch so when something happens we can warn them," she said looking at the monitors. Yasuhara didn't say anything about Mai saying when instead of if, because both of them knew that the house wouldn't stay quiet for long. After watching the monitors for five minutes Mai put her head down on the table and soon found herself asleep.

_When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the room where Charlie had talked to Sarah. Ayako was leaning against the wall and John was in the closet._

"_Ayako," Mai said, but John cut her off._

"_Ayako, I don't think there is anything in here," he said, coming out of the closet._

"_What's going on?" Mai asked, but no one even looked her way._

"_They can't see us," Mai was expecting Gene, but the voice was of a girl. When she looked around there was a little girl with chocolate brown hair that were in perfect curls and fell to her waist. Her eyes were just a little lighter than her hair. Mai recognized her as the little girl from the stairs, which means she is…_

"_Sarah," Mai completed her thoughts out loud. Sarah nodded her head and walked over to Mai._

"_There's something I want to tell you," she said to Mai._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_I…I can't tell you. Use the board, I'll be waiting," Sarah started walking away._

"_Sarah, wait" she called out, but Sarah had already disappeared._

Mai woke up, and found Yasuhara asleep. What had Sarah meant by 'the board', unless she meant…the Ouija board. Mai crept over to the bag that Naru had placed it in, and made sure not to wake Yasuhara up. She put the board on the floor, then took out the pointer. Mai put her hand lightly on the pointer, and took a deep breath.

"Sarah, are you here?" she whispered. For a second nothing happened, then her hand started moving. Yes. "What do you want to tell me?" the pointer moved again. D, a, n, g, e, r, danger. "What danger?" First it moved to m, then it moved to e. Me? "What do you mean by—" before Mai could finish the doors slammed shut. Mai screamed, and let go of the pointer but it kept moving. G, e, n, e. Yasuhara woke up and ran over to Mai.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mai, open the door!" Yelled Bou-san. Mai couldn't answer because Sarah had just appeared in front of her.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Mai asked.

"You opened the attic door, now my friends can come play," she said. Just then the door flew open, and Bou-san, Naru, and Lin ran in. They all froze in their tracks when they saw Sarah.

"You're the little girl?" Bou-san asked and Sarah disappeared. Naru walked over to Mai, and saw the Ouija board.

"What were you thinking?" Naru sounded really mad.

"Sarah said to use the board," Mai choked out, trying not to cry.

"What did it say?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding angry.

"First I asked if Sarah was there, and it said yes. Then I asked what she wanted to tell me, and it said danger, then the banging started and I let go and it spelled…Gene," Mai said and Naru's eyes widened a little at the mention of his dead brother's name.

"Danger, Gene, you said Sarah told you to use the board, did you have a dream before this?" Naru asked.

"Yes, but Gene wasn't there, Sarah was," Mai said, why hadn't he been there.

"What did she mean by saying that the attic is opened?" Masako asked.

"Lin, I think we have been looking for the wrong thing," Naru said and Lin nodded in agreement. "Sarah told Charlie that the attic was in the closet," Lin nodded again and they both headed upstairs.

"Thanks for telling us your plans," Ayako yelled up the stairs. Everyone then followed them upstairs, not sure what to expect.

**Renee: I'm stopping there for now because I want to get this posted and I REALLY need to pee**

**Charlie: I'm not in this for almost all of it!**

**Renee: Next chapter is what you were up to while this happened**

**Charlie: Yay, now go pee **

**Renee: Honors**

**Charlie: R and R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Renee: Hey I'm back, again**

**Charlie: My story now**

**Renee Disclaimer**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

** Chapter Seven: Charlie's Day**

"Here's your coffee and chocolate chip muffin, and I put two extra muffins for Anna and Molly," Lily handed Charlie the bag and coffee.

"Kay, so do I need to pick anything up for dinner?" Charlie asked. Lily thought for a second while she roasted a pot of coffee.

"Get two baguettes from the bakery, a carton of milk, how about I just write you a list?" Lily quickly wrote down list and handed it to Charlie. She stuffed it in her pocket and headed back outside. Once she got to the historical society it was only nine o'clock, it didn't open until nine thirty. Charlie thought she was going to have to wait, when a small car pulled up. The car door opened and out came and old lady who had gray hair pulled back into a bun, and was carrying a key ring with about five different keys on it.

"Charlene, what are you doing here this early?" Anna asked when she saw Charlie standing there.

"I need to ask a favor of you," Charlie said as Anna unlocked the door to the society. They both walked in, and Charlie typed in the alarm code, which Anna and Molly had trusted her with.

"What would that be?" she asked Charlie.

"Can I go into the backroom to look through the files?" Charlie asked and Anna looked at her.

"Sure dear, is it for a project?" Anna asked and Charlie smiled her soft, kind smile.

"It's summer vacation, I don't have school for a couple more months. Here are muffins for you and Molly from Lily," Charlie put the bag on the desk after she took hers out first.

"Oh, that's right. You're not going to the town's high school next year right?" Charlie shook her head.

"No, we're moving, I'm really going to miss this place," Charlie was talking about the historical society, not the town.

"Well then of course you can look at the files, here are the keys," Anna took a key ring off the desk and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks Anna," Charlie looked at the key ring, there were two keys on it. Both of them looked rather old, Charlie tried the copper looking one and it opened the door. Inside the room were shelves and filing cabinets, Charlie looked at the cabinets, and found one labeled Death Records. Anna and Molly really needed to reorganize these files. Sarah opened the cabinet and swore under her breath. The earliest date was January, 1802. Charlie took the file out, sat down and got comfortable, she was going to have a long day.

She came across the name Sarah Morse a seven year old girl, but all it said was that she was murdered. There was also a Joseph Morse, Hope Morse, and Seth Morse, who must have been her younger brother. Charlie closed her eyes to rest for a bit, this was getting frustrating.

_Charlie looked around, she was surrounded by orbs, thousands of ghosts._

"_Charlie," a familiar voice called out. Charlie turned around, Gene was standing there._

"_Gene!" Charlie ran up and hugged him, he felt cold to the touch. Charlie looked at him, he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him. _

"_I'm trapped here with all the others, and I think they're after Mai," he said. Just then one of the orbs turned into its human form. It was a little girl, with chocolate brown curls._

"_Sarah, are you okay?" Charlie asked her._

"_Yes, the attic is open, now you need to open the other doors on your own," she said._

"_What do you mean?" Charlie asked, but everything started to fade._

When Charlie woke up she heard Anna talking to someone. She walked out of the backroom, and saw another old lady standing there.

"Hello Molly," Charlie said to her.

"Hello Charlene, Anna told me you were researching something in the backroom, but it looks like you've been sleeping."

"How is the research going, dear?" Anna asked.

"Not so good, do you know anything about a Sarah Morse?"

"Sarah Morse, her and her family we're killed," Molly said.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked.

"She died about ten years before I was born, but when I was in school we would scare each other by saying Sarah's ghost would come back to haunt the school at midnight on Halloween," Mary said.

"Well, who killed them?" Charlie asked, this was so much easier than looking through records.

"A family friend who was living with them, oh I forgot to say that they lived in the fear house. Anyway, the man always had an evil glint to his eye, and apparently he had the blood of a witch, his mother, and her whole family were witches, and so was he."

"Thanks so much! You've answered all my questions!" Charlie really wanted to get to the house to tell everyone what had happened. She put the keys on the desk, hugged Anna and Molly, and set out to the fear house. On the way she thought about the dream she had about Sarah and Gene, and what Anna and Molly had told her, and came to a startling realization. When she got to the house no one was downstairs. She went upstairs and found everyone in Sarah's room.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, and everyone was startled.

"Don't ever sneak up on us again," Ayako said.

"You're just in time to help close the door that I accidently opened," Mai told her.

"No!" Charlie wasn't even sure what Mai was talking about, she just knew she had to stop them. "I think I've figured part of it out," Charlie said and everyone looked at her. "So, Sarah and her family were killed by a family friend, who lived with them, he was thought to be a witch. Then I had a dream, I was surrounded by orbs, Gene and Sarah were there. Gene said they were all trapped and he thinks that they are after Mai, and Sarah said she opened the attic, but it's our job to open the rest of the door," Charlie took a deep breath, and waited for people to talk.

"Is that it?" Masako asked.

"Yeah, so no closing doors, that is Sarah and Gene's escape from being trapped," Charlie said.

"You had a dream?" Mai asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't know how though," Charlie was also wondering about that.

"Naru, what now?" asked Madoka.

"We go back to the house, we still don't know how to get rid of whatever is in this house," he said.

"So even though we learned more information we aren't any closer to solving the case," Bou-san sighed. Everyone went back to the house except Charlie, she went to the store and bakery to pick up the food before heading back. Charlie then cooked the Sheppard's Pie, Lily was in her room doing whatever she does.

"Where is Noll?" Charlie asked, when she got back from the store he wasn't there, and he still wasn't. Lin wasn't at the table, he was typing something on his computer.

"This wouldn't be the first time he left a case, he'll probably show up sooner or later with some big piece of information," Ayako said.

"Ayako's probably right," Madoka said with a sigh. "That boy has no courtesy."

**Renee: Two chapters in one day, I'm tired**

**Charlie: I'm so confused**

**Renee: ME TO!!!**

**Charlie: You're writing this story**

**Renee: Yea, but I don't know what's going to happen**

**Charlie: You make no sense…R and R please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Renee: I'm back I want to get another chapter up so I can help get rid of any confusion you (and I) might have**

**Charlie: So, where am I moving?**

**Renee: That's for me to know and everyone else to find out**

**Renee: Disclaimer**

**Charlie: Right, Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt **

** Chapter Eight: Charlie Is In Charge**

The next morning Charlie woke up and checked the driveway. Naru and the CRV were still gone, she didn't even know he had a license. Lily was already at work, so Charlie made some omelets and bacon. Once everyone woke up they ate breakfast and discussed what to do.

"If Noll were here he would probably have Madoka research the Morse family murder, and everyone else go to the house," Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me, " Bou-san said. "Let's get going." Charlie wrote a note for Anna and Molly about letting Madoka use the back room, then Madoka left.

Once they got to the house everyone walked into the base, Charlie's salt circle was untouched.

"Now what should we do Charlie?" it seemed that Charlie was in charge while Naru was gone.

"I think we should try to contact Sarah," she said.

"Naru wouldn't do that," Masako said.

"I'm not Noll," Charlie said as she opened her bag. She took out a container of salt, a chain with a crystal of sorts on it, a doll, a ball, and a music box. Charlie made two more circles before putting the salt away.

"Okay, so I suggest that you get in one of the circles so if the demon or an evil spirit comes you will be safe," Charlie said as she wound the music box.

"Naru wouldn't want you to do this," Lin said and everyone looked at him.

"Noll left, Gene obviously doesn't want Mai to do anything because the spirit is after her for some reason, and Sarah is comfortable talking to me," Charlie said.

"I thought you were a psychic photographer who sometimes saw ghosts," Ayako said.

"I lied, really I'm not a psychic photographer. I have a spirit guide who helps me communicate with spirits, also I can perform exorcisms using a crystal pendent," everyone was speechless, finally Bou-san spoke.

"You and your twin we don't know about weren't adopted into the Davis' family, right?" he asked and Charlie laughed.

"No, I don't have a twin, only Lily, and I wasn't adopted." Everyone got in the circles and Charlie went back to her preparations. She put the music box down next to the ball and doll then tucked her crystal into her pocket and took a bible out of her bag and put it next to her. She then said something in English, John told everyone that she was saying a prayer of protection.

"Pierre, is Sarah here?" Charlie asked out loud in English.

"Where is she?" she sounded like she was having a conversation with someone. "Well can you help her get here? Merci, Pierre," Charlie looked towards the stairs.

"Pierre is my spirit guide," she said turning to everyone. "Right now he is trying to help Sarah come and talk to me," Charlie looked at the stairs and smiled. "Merci, merci Pierre, Sarah how are you?" Masako gasped.

"I see them, both of them," she said. "Pierre is a boy around fourteen, Sarah looks scared," Masako said.

"Sarah, where and what are the doors you want me to open? How do we open them? Then what," Charlie froze and her face became worried, Masako gasped again.

"It's a man, he looks evil, yet sad," Masako said. "He, he wants me to come out of the circle."

"Sarah is this the man who killed you? What do you mean you're sorry? You killed her and her family!" Charlie was yelling by now.

"What's going on?" John asked Masako.

"The man is saying he is sorry, because the demon possessed him, he didn't mean to kill them," she said with wide eyes.

"Are you trapped too?" Charlie asked. "What is this demon, what are you talking about Gene for, no don't go," Charlie sighed. "Pierre, we're in over our heads," Charlie said as she packed up her bag. "You can come out of the circle now, all ghosts are gone except for Pierre, but he was always here," she said.

"So, want to explain what happened?" Bou-san asked.

"The ghosts are trapped in what Sarah calls 'the attic'. When Mai used the Ouija board she opened one of the doorways to the attic, but they are still trapped there by a demon that the witch brought to this house accidently during one of his ceremonies. It was an accident when he killed the family, he was possessed by the demon. Apparently after he killed the family he killed himself because he thought he deserved to die. Then he started saying something about Gene, but they were forced back in 'the attic' by the demon," Charlie said.

"There isn't an attic, we've checked," Yasuhara said.

"Sarah is a little girl, she doesn't know paranormal terms. I think she basically means they are stuck in limbo, the demon traps them here for whatever reason," Charlie turned her head towards the empty space next to her. "Pierre why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

"What?" Mai asked.

"When Pierre went to get Sarah from the limbo he saw the other ghosts, and they said they were people who died in the town before the man killed himself, apparently his ceremonies made the spirits go to the house, thinking it was the light," Charlie said as she took a broom from the corner and swept up the salt circles into a pile.

"So it's all this man's fault," Mai said, but she couldn't continue her sentence because someone spoke first.

"I assume you've decided to stop keeping secrets from them, Charlie," everyone looked at the doorway and Naru was standing there.

"You're one to talk about keeping secrets, Shibuya Kazuya," Charlie smiled before going over and hugging Naru. "Where have you been?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"What have you found out?" he asked. Charlie told him about what they had found out.

"So," she said, "we need to open the doorways so the souls of those ghosts, and Gene who I think has been trapped there which is why he wasn't in Mai's last dream, can get out. Then we'll have to reclose them and exorcise this place," Charlie said.

"That sounds like a lot of work," Yasuhara said.

"Yeah, we should…" Charlie was interrupted by the door slamming shut and banging came from nowhere.

"Charlie, start making a circle," Naru said and Charlie took out her container.

"I only have enough for a small circle, room for three maybe four people," she said.

"Just make it already," he said. Charlie was about to start the circle when Masako screamed and fell to the ground, it looked as if someone was attacking her. Charlie ran over to Masako and made a circle around Masako. The banging immediately stopped, and Masako's fit stopped. She stood up and looked around, there was something in her eyes that was different than usual.

"She's possessed, but right now the spirit is stuck in that circle. I'm going to perform an exorcism," Charlie said as she looked at Naru, and he nodded his head in approval. Charlie stood in front of Masako.

"Let me out," she said, and her voice was angry and harsh.

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, dear God please protect me, my guardian angels, please protect me as I cleanse this person of evil, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Amen." Charlie then took out her crystal pendulum, she held it in front of her, and Masako flinched away from it.

"What is your name?" she asked in English, everyone knew what that meant so no translation was needed.

"Mark," Masako said through gritted teeth.

"Are you the demon controlling this place?" she asked.

"No, I'm trying to escape from him," she said.

"Well then, I'm here to help you, but first tell me where the other doorways are," she said, and Masako's expression changed from anger to sadness.

"There is one in his bedroom, help me please, my wife is waiting for me to meet her," Charlie nodded, and held the crystal up a little higher.

"Pierre and my guardian angels, please get him out of Masako, bring him through me, and send him on," she said. The crystal started swinging back and forth fast and then all of a sudden it stopped. Right when it stopped Masako collapsed on the floor.

"Let's bring her back to the house," Charlie said as Bou-san picked Masako up off the ground. When they left the house Charlie looked at the upstairs window, the black figure was there, obviously mad that one of the spirits had moved on. Charlie knew that their next encounter wouldn't be a pleasant one.

**Renee: Hope this clears up any confusion**

**Charlie: I was awesome this chapter**

**Renee: Someone's getting a bit full of herself**

**Charlie: No, but anyway this chapter makes it seem like the story will be ending soon**

**Renee: *shrug* If it does everyone can look forward to…. A SEQUEL**

**Charlie: With me in it?**

**Renee: as Pierre would say…mais oui (but yes)**

**Charlie: Yay, but I thought I was moving**

**Renee: Those details aren't released until later, but some people have it all figured out**

**Charlie: R and R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Renee: Here's another chapter**

**Charlie: You're really fast at updating**

**Renee: I have no life, but I really should be writing my story for NaNoWriMo**

**Charlie: Whatever that is….Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt or Apple/iPhone**

**Renee: Yeah I don't own the company, invention, or sadly my own iPhone**

** Chapter Nine: Meeting a Witch**

Once they were back at the house they put Masako in Charlie's room and went into the living room.

"So, Noll where were you?" Charlie asked.

"I went to research, but because of your séance you know almost everything I know," he said with no emotion.

"Oh, what do you know that we don't?" Charlie asked.

"That the man's name is Samuel Hemingway," Naru said and Charlie looked confused.

"No," he said. "In the three months before the Morse family was killed over fifty people died of unknown causes, but after Hemingway killed himself the deaths slowly came to a stop," Naru said.

"In my opinion I don't think history matters anymore," Ayako said.

"This is going to be good," Bou-san said to Mai and Ayako shot him a look.

"We already know that we need to open then close the doorways then exorcise the demon, it's simple."

"Except we don't know how we're going to exorcise the demon, it's powerful so what if the exorcism doesn't work?" Charlie asked.

"Please, you may be an amateur, but we've gotten rid of zombies, murderous ghosts, and a god in one case," Ayako said and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I know all about that case, but there aren't any trees in the fear house's yard," Charlie said.

"Well that rules you out," Bou-san said to Ayako and she glared at him.

"So back to the doorways, we know one of them is in Samuel's bedroom, but which room is that?" Madoka asked.

"I know," a voice said from the doorway. Mai turned around, Masako was standing there. "He had the room right across from Sarah's," she said.

"How do you know?" Mai asked.

"Samuel showed me," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"So where's the other one?" Yasuhara asked.

"I think it probably is in her brother's room," Charlie said.

"We can't be sure," Naru said. "Tomorrow we will open the doorway in Samuel's room," he said.

"How do we do that?" John asked.

"Last time we used the Ouija board to contact Sarah who then somehow opened the doorway, how did she do that?" Charlie asked, realizing how odd that was.

"Do you think Samuel taught Sarah some witchcraft?" Bou-san asked.

"Maybe, but what should we do, use the Ouija board again?" Ayako asked.

"I think we need to consult a Wiccan," Charlie said, and Naru gave her a disapproving look.

"A Wiccan?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, a witch, I know one," Charlie said.

"You know a witch?" Yasuhara sounded shocked.

"Wiccan, it's the proper name, and yes I do. His name is Connor, and he is very nice," Charlie said looking at Naru.

"Fine," he said. Charlie took an iPhone out of her pocket and dialed a number. She walked into the kitchen, and Mai could hear her talking to someone. When she walked back into the room she had her jacket and car keys in her hand.

"Who's coming with me?" she asked.

"Bou-san, Lin, Mai, and I," Naru said.

"Thanks for asking," Mai said, but Naru just ignored her.

"Is that him?" Naru asked when Lin pulled into the house. Naru was looking at a boy who looked like he was almost Naru's height, he had brown hair and some freckles on his face. His eyes were hazel, and had a mischievous look to them.

"Yea that's Connor," Charlie said as she got out of the car, walked over to Connor and gave him a hug.

"Hey Naru," Mai said, "is that her boyfriend?" Naru stayed silent. They got out of the car and walked over to the two of them.

"Connor, this is my cousin Noll, his assistants Lin and Mai, and Bou-san, a monk," Charlie said.

"I figured that out when you said Bou-san," he said to Charlie, he then turned to the others. "It's nice to meet you," Mai gasped, he was speaking in Japanese.

"Yeah, I taught him Japanese," Charlie said smiling.

"So, let's get this started," Bou-san said. Everyone walked into the house.

"Where is the bedroom?" Connor asked.

"I'll show you," the two of them went upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Mai asked Naru.

"Let's check the base," he said.

"What, are you planning on spying on Charlie and her friend?" Bou-san said, and Naru shot him a cold look. When they got in the base Mai looked at the monitor that showed Samuel's room. Connor was lighting candles, and Charlie was looking disapprovingly, Connor noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" Connor's voice came out of the stereo, Naru must have plugged the volume jack in.

"You know I don't approve of this, it goes against my beliefs," Charlie said in Japanese then she looked straight at the camera. "Hi everyone," she said with a smile, Connor laughed and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with what I do," Connor said becoming more serious. "It's not like I worship the devil," he said.

"Don't even get me started on the worshipping thing, just get this started," she said obviously irritated.

"Sir, yes sir," Charlie rolled her eyes at that. Connor started reciting some kind of chant, Charlie looked nervous, she was holding onto the gold cross that hung around her neck. After about two minutes he stopped chanting, and looked at Charlie.

"I'm done," he said. Charlie relaxed, but then straightened up.

"Did you hear something?" she asked, just then a hissing sound could be heard.

"S-s-sn," Connor stuttered, looking past Charlie. She spun around and gasped.

"Snake," she screamed. Slithering on the floor was a snake that was at least six feet long. Connor backed up, knocking the candles, but luckily nothing caught on fire. "Connor, get out of the room," Charlie said.

"Is it poisonous?" he asked.

"No, it isn't real. This is the fear house, remember? It's an illusion, just stay calm and leave the room," she said. Connor left the room, looking back at Charlie who was staring at the snake.

"Why do you scare people?" she asked, but instead of an answer an invisible force shoved her. The snake had disappeared. Charlie got back up, and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. Connor was waiting for her at the top of the staircase.

"Let's go back to the base," she said. Connor nodded his head and started walking down the stairs. Charlie looked behind her, she had an uneasy feeling but just brushed it off. As she walked down the stairs, she felt a hand shove her. As she fell she screamed, lucky for her Connor was already at the bottom of the stairs and was able to catch her. Naru and the others came running out of the base to see what happened.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked as he let go of her.

"Yeah, something shoved me down the stairs, Pierre thinks it was demon," Charlie said.

"Well if Pierre said so then it must be true," Connor said his voice sounding annoyed and sarcastic. Mai gave Charlie a questioning look.

"Connor looks a lot like someone from when Pierre was alive, obviously they weren't the best of friends. Pierre says a lot of bad things about Connor, and he would pull tricks on him," Connor looked unhappy.

"Did you open the doorway?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, but Charlie said there was a third one," Connor said.

"There is, but we don't know where," Charlie said.

"Do you have blueprints or something of the house?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, it's over here," the two of the walked into the base.

"Mai stay in the base with them, the rest of us will check out Samuel's bedroom," Naru said. Once the others went upstairs Mai walked into the base. Charlie and Connor were over at the table looking at a blueprint.

"Hey Mai," Charlie said when Mai walked over to the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Connor's trying to figure out where the third doorway is," she said. For about five minutes the three of them were completely silent.

"Eureka! I've found it, I've found it!" Connor yelled, cause Mai to jump.

"Quit being such a nerd," Charlie said.

"Shut up, I'm the one who found the third doorway," he said.

"Well where is it?" Charlie asked. Connor walked to the center of the room, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Right under where I'm standing," he said as he knelt to the ground. Putting his ear to the floor he started knocking on panels. He sat up and pulled at the corner of one of them. It lifted off easily, he pulled at more until a pattern on the floor was revealed. It was a five point star, just like the one Connor had used earlier, except instead of being a piece of fabric it was painted on the floor in green paint.

**Renee: Hope you liked the chapter**

**Charlie: What kind of snake was that?**

**Connor: A scary one**

**Renee: A scary, big one**

**Charlie: It was six feet long**

**Renee: Hey I'm only five feet and a quarter inch**

**Connor: Aren't you in eighth grade? Shorty!**

**Renee: Shut up, honors**

**Connor and Charlie: R and R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Renee: Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone. Sorry I haven't updated…I've been sick but no swine (yet).**

**Charlie: Can you give a hint about the case?**

**Renee: Sure, you get shoved down the stairs**

**Charlie: Again**

**Renee: No, last chapter**

**Charlie: What kind of hint is that!?**

**Renee: A good one, disclaimer**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt**

** Chapter Ten: Back From the Dead**

"How did you figure that out?" Charlie asked him as she looked at the star on the floor.

"It's a Wiccan thing, you wouldn't understand," Connor said as he stood up and started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked obviously irritated from his last remark. She ran up the stairs after him, Mai sighed before following Charlie up the stairs.

"Mai, what's going on?" Bou-san asked when she walked past him. Mai found Charlie and Connor in Samuel's room, knocking on the floor. They then started to pull the floor boards up, revealing another star, although this one was blue.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"It's the symbol used for performing Wiccan ceremonies," Naru said and Mai jumped, she hadn't realized that he had been standing behind her.

"Come on, let's go to Sarah's room," Charlie said and everyone walked across the hall to the other bedroom.

"Will someone explain what is going on?" Bou-san asked after Charlie and Connor pulled off the floorboards revealing a white star.

"This was part of the ceremony this person performed," Connor said.

"Can you tell what ceremony this was?" Charlie asked. Connor thought about it for a minute, then looked back at the floor. He pulled at the floorboard under the star and it came up, revealing words.

"Is that English?" Mai asked looking at the odd writing.

"No, it's Latin," Charlie said.

"You know Latin?" Bou-san asked and Charlie nodded her head.

"North quod Aer, patefacio prodigium," Charlie said as she read the writing. "It means North and Air, open the portal," Bou-san looked amazed.

"He is asking the gods of the north and air to open up the portal to the other world," Connor said. "This ceremony was meant to bring someone back from the dead," he said.

"You can do that?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I've never tried, it's a risky ceremony that involves either the body of the dead person or a human sacrifice," he said.

"Ugh, I'm forcing you to come to church with me tomorrow," Charlie said.

"No way," Connor said before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"There might be another one," he said.

"Cryptic much?" Charlie said as she followed Connor out the door.

"Definitely her boyfriend," Bou-san mutter as he walked out of the room. Mai started heading towards the door when she saw how mad Naru was about Bou-san's remark, he must really care about Charlie.

Once downstairs, Mai found Charlie and Connor in the main hallway pulling at the wood floorboards.

"Is there a hammer somewhere?" Connor asked Mai in Japanese.

"Check the closet in the kitchen," Charlie told her and Mai nodded. When she got into the kitchen she opened the closet door, it was a big closet full of random things so Mai had to walk into the closet. She got onto her tiptoes and looked on a shelf when all of a sudden the door slammed shut. Mai tried the door knob, but it wouldn't open. She was about to yell for help when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mai spun around on her heel, getting her ankles wrapped up in something and she fell to the ground unconscious, slipping into the world of dreams.

_ Mai looked around, she was standing in Sarah's room but it looked brand new._

"_Mommy, Mommy," a small voice called out from the bed. Mai looked at the bed and Sarah was in it, hugging a doll. A beautiful woman with waist length blonde hair walked into the room holding a candle. "Mommy a monster was in my room," Sarah said._

"_What did this monster look like?" The woman asked as she sat on the edge of Sarah's bed, brushing a piece of hair out of Sarah's face._

"_I had a dream that you and father were dead," she said quietly._

"_What is wrong," a man, who must be Sarah's father, because they shared the same hair color and eye color, ran into the room._

"_Sarah had a nightmare!" Sarah's mom kissed her forehead, told her to go back to sleep and left the room with the man. Minutes later a different man came in, and walked over to Sarah's bed._

"_Samuel," Sarah whispered when she saw him._

"_Do you have a lot of dreams?" he asked her, and Sarah nodded her head._

"_Do they come true?" once again Sarah nodded her head._

"Mai," a boy called her name. "Mai, you need to wake up. Listen to me, you need to wake up," Mai didn't understand what was being said, but she opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked Connor, her face full of awe.

"It's all about the tone of voice," he said. Mai sat up, she was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked, and Mai told about what happened when she went to the closet.

"Did you have a dream?" Bou-san already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes, it turns out Sarah was like me and had psychic dreams, except she dreamt about the future," Mai said.

"Now things are starting to make sense," Charlie said. "Gene was worried about Mai being in danger because she has a similar power to Sarah's."

"Who's after her, Samuel or the demon?" Bou-san asked.

"And why did the demon force Samuel to kill the family?" Connor asked, Charlie put her hand on her mouth and gasped.

"I just remembered," she said when everyone looked at her. "One time when I was at the historic society, I was reading about people who moved from Salem to Billerica, I think Sarah's family was one of them, maybe they were real witches," Charlie said.

"The witch trials," Naru started, but Charlie cut him off.

"I know they weren't real, Noll, but there are stories in Billerica that real witches left the town, afraid that they would be found out," Charlie said looking at Connor.

"Yeah, my family is one of them," he said. "There were about three other families who moved here to," he added.

"I bet Sarah's family is one of them, and Samuel probably knew them from Salem and came to live with them," Charlie said.

"Probably," Connor said, "then Samuel is definitely not the one after Mai, but it doesn't make sense for the demon to act like this, why would it want Mai out of the way?"

"Maybe there is another person who was really pulling the strings behind this whole thing, someone who knew that the witches were here and wanted them gone," Charlie said, everyone else just watched the two kids talk, Mai didn't understand what they were saying, and Bou-san only picked up a few words.

"Maybe, I'll check my ancestor's diary, he wrote it during the Salem witch trials," Connor said.

"I'll ask Madoka to go to the historical society again tomorrow," Charlie said.

"I'll call you if I find anything," Connor said, before leaving the house.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked and Charlie summed up everything that had happened.

"Let's head back," Naru said.

"Sure, I could go for some tea," Charlie said, and Mai had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing, the more time she spent with Charlie, the more her and Naru seemed alike, except the smile, that always reminded her of Gene, hopefully he was okay right now.

"Wait," Mai said and everyone stopped and looked at her. "We figured out that the ceremony was suppose to raise someone from the dead, but we haven't found out who or why," she said.

"Well let's wait to hear from Connor before we do anything else," Charlie said before getting in the car.

**Renee: Hope that chapter wasn't to lame, being sick and having sleeping problems can have an effect on a person.**

**Charlie: Are you okay?**

**Renee: I'm alive, aren't I?**

**Charlie: I think so…**

**Renee: Honors, sil vous plait, ugh I hate French, my teacher hates us all**

**Charlie: I know Latin, French, Japanese, English, and…that's it**

**Renee: For now, :) **

**Charlie: R and R please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Renee: Hey!**

**Charlie: Hey!**

**Renee: Hey!**

**Charlie: Hey!**

**Renee: Okay this is getting annoying…disclaimer**

**Charlie: Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt or Boys Like Girls**

** Chapter Eleven: The Cellar**

Lily was talking on the phone when Charlie, Mai, and the others got back. They walked into the living room and found everyone talking.

"So, what happened?" Ayako asked.

"Well first we opened the second door, then we found the third, then we figured out that Samuel was trying to bring someone back from the dead, then Mai had a dream and it turns out Sarah had psychic dreams and her family was most likely real witches from Salem," Charlie took a deep breath after saying all that.

"Bring someone back from the dead?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yeah, oh did I mention that we still don't know why the ghosts are being trapped, or why Mai is in danger, or why Samuel was forced to kill the family," Charlie said with a sigh as she sat down next to Masako on one of the couches.

"Should we perform a séance?" Masako asked.

"I'm too tired to go back to that house, being pushed down the stairs once today is enough for me," Charlie said. "Besides, we need to wait for Connor to call back about what he found out about the witches from Salem," just then Charlie's cell phone started playing Chemicals Collide by Boys Like Girls.

"Is it Connor?" Naru asked and Charlie nodded.

"Hey Connor, you're on speaker," Charlie said, holding the phone in front of her.

"Hi everyone," he said in Japanese. "So, I found a lot in this diary about Sarah's family. It turns out they were good friends with my ancestors," he said. "We were right, they were real witches, and Samuel wasn't just their friend, he was Sarah's uncle. Oh, I think I know who Samuel was going to raise from the dead,"

"Who?" Charlie asked him.

"Well he had a three year old daughter who died while he was living in this house, the way the ceremony worked he wouldn't need a sacrifice if the body hadn't started decomposing or whatever happens when a person dies," Charlie rolled her eyes at that. "So, he probably started the ceremony like the day after his daughter died, and probably kept the body somewhere it wouldn't be harmed and stuff," Charlie's jaw dropped open.

"Like in a secret room underneath the floor," Charlie said and for a moment no sound came out of the phone.

"I'm heading out of the house now, are you coming?" he asked and Charlie got off the couch.

"See you guys later," she said to everyone before walking out of the room, still talking to Connor.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Madoka asked.

"I'm cooking dinner right now, sorry it's a bit late," Lily said as she walked into the room.

"Today has been a long day," Mai said as she yawned, and Masako nodded her head in agreement.

"How long do you think until Charlie's back?" Yasuhara asked.

"Lily, what do you know about hidden rooms under floors in this town?" Naru asked.

"Some of these houses were part of the underground railroad," Lily asked and Naru nodded his head, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Underground railroad?" Mai asked, but her question was ignored.

Ten minutes later dinner was ready, it was lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. Everyone had already finished dinner and was having tea in the living room when Connor came in carrying an unconscious Charlie.

"She's worse than Mai when it comes to getting hurt," Masako said.

"Hey!" Mai said, but Naru gave her a look and she went quiet.

"What idiotic thing did she do to provoke the ghost this time?" Ayako asked as they put Charlie on the couch.

"Well we searched the house for a secret room under the floor, but we couldn't find anything. Then we checked the closets, cabinets, anywhere, but still couldn't find anything. Banging started so we quickly went out the back door, and outside there was a door to a cellar, but it was covered with weeds, vines, and it was all rusty. Once we got the door open we had to jump into it because there was no other way down, it was about an eight foot jump. This cellar was really weird in design, I think it was made especially to keep whatever is in there safe." All of this was said in English, but Lily translated for everyone. "So in the cellar were tons of boxes with a Wiccan spell on it that was supposed to eternally preserve what was in the box and keep it from danger. We opened all the boxes and they were empty, then we noticed another box hidden behind the others, but we couldn't open it. So Charlie said we should hang back and get you guys. I stacked the boxes so there were some steps, and climbed out. Charlie was almost out when some force knocked the boxes over and she fell backward, hitting her head. I got her out then headed back here," he concluded.

"Should we bring her to the doctor?" Bou-san asked.

"I…hate…doctors," Charlie mutter from where she was on the couch.

"You're awake!" Lily sounded relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said sitting up.

"You look like you didn't even hit your head that hard," Masako said.

"Pierre managed to soften the landing a bit, but my head kills," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll go get you some Advil," Lily said before walking out of the room.

"Naru, the daughter is in that box," Charlie said looking at Naru.

"How do we open the box?" Yasuhara asked.

"What if we perform an exorcism?" John suggested.

"No, I don't think that will do it," Connor said.

"Who exactly are you?" Ayako asked.

"I'm Connor, Charlie's Wiccan friend," he said.

"Boyfriend," Bou-san muttered and Charlie threw a pillow at him.

"So what do you suggest, since you're the expert on witchcraft," Ayako said.

"I could try to perform a spell," he said.

"Do you know a spell that would open it," Mai asked.

"No," he said.

"Let me guess," Charlie said, "we can do something really simple like chip of the spell?"

"No," Connor said defensively.

"What if we put some of my charms on it?" Ayako asked.

"Who are you?" Connor asked politely.

"Ayako Matsuzaki, I'm a Shinto miko which is,"

"I know what that is," Connor said. "You're charms will work," he said.

"Okay, so tomorrow's agenda is open the third doorway, open the box, close the doorways, exorcise, and where is my Advil?" Charlie said as winced and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll go find Lily," Madoka said and she left the room.

"Connor maybe you should go home before your parents call the cops," Charlie said, and her and Connor shared a knowing smile, as if that had happened before.

"Call me when you're heading to the house," he said and she nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Masako asked the second after the front door closed.

"No, not even close," Charlie said. "He's like a brother to me," she added. Just then Madoka walked back into the room with a class of water and a pill, which she handed to Charlie.

"Where's Lily?" Charlie asked after she swallowed the pill.

"She had to call the real estate agent," Madoka said.

"Are you moving?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"Where?" asked Yasuhara.

"Japan," Charlie said before taking another sip of water.

"What!" yelled everyone except Naru, Lin, and Madoka.

"We're moving because Lily wants to be near Noll in case he ever needs help or something," Charlie said. "Which will never happen," she added.

"What about your education?" Bou-san asked.

"I'm either going to be homeschooled or I might go to the same school as Mai," Charlie said.

"How do you know what school I go to?" she asked.

"We've been planning this move for a while, and when we were looking at the schools nearby Noll mentioned which one you went to," everyone looked at Naru, but he was staring out the window.

"Are you going to help out with SPR?" Yasuhara asked.

"Of course," Charlie said.

"So basically you're a permanent addition to SPR?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"You never asked," he said before walking out of the room, Lin followed him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bou-san asked again, this time to Charlie.

"You never asked," she replied with a smile.

**Renee: I told you guys there would be more stories about Charlie**

**Charlie: You never said in Japan**

**Renee: And I'm still not saying it's in Japan**

**Charlie: What?**

**Renee: Okay, fine I'll tell you just stop the nagging. The next story takes place in…R AND R PLEASE *runs away***

**Charlie: HEY! *runs after her***


	12. Chapter 12

**Renee: Hi everyone!**

**Charlie: Hi**

**Renee: Only two and a half days of school this week!**

**Charlie: Cool**

**Renee: Yeah and all we do on Wednesday is watch the turkey trot (a mile long race around school which I don't run), and go to the pep rally after and all we do at pep rallies is pretend to pay attention while we text and goof off!**

**Charlie: Sounds like fun, Renee doesn't own anything Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter Twelve: The End**

"Lily, are you coming to the house with us?" Charlie asked as she cleared the breakfast plates.

"Yes, I don't want you getting killed today," she said and Charlie smiled. Once everyone was done getting ready they were going to meet Connor at the house to open the box. Last night Ayako had made some charms to place on the box.

"I'll go see if everyone's ready," Charlie said after the dishes were put away. Everyone except Mai and Masako were waiting in the living room.

"Where are they?" Charlie asked and her question was answered by a slamming door. Minutes later Mai and Masako both walked into the room, obviously annoying at each other.

"Well, let's get going," Bou-san said, not wanting to know what happened between the two girls.

When they got to the house Connor was waiting in the backyard for them. Connor and Charlie opened the doors to the cellar and everyone looked down.

"Are you crazy, that drop is huge!" Ayako said as she looked down.

"Yeah," was all Connor said before jumping down, Charlie followed him.

"We'll remake the box stairs," Charlie said and everyone else watched as the stacked boxes up, making a staircase that went up to the opening.

"Is this safe?" Yasuhara asked.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to hear the answers to," Connor called up.

"Don't worry, I duct taped it," Charlie said. Everyone walked down one at a time into the cellar, and surprisingly the boxes held.

"Ayako, where are the charms?" Charlie asked and Ayako handed them to Charlie who placed them on the one box that wasn't part of the stairs. Charlie then pulled at the cover and it lifted easily. Charlie looked into the box.

"What the…" she said.

"Is it the bones of the daughter?" Mai asked and Charlie shook her head. Connor looked into the box and swore.

"What is it?" Lily asked and Connor reached into the box. He was holding what Mai though was a doll the size of a little girl that was wrapped in a blanket, but when Mai looked closer she realized it wasn't a doll, it was a real body.

"We've found the daughter," Connor said before placing the body back in the box.

"Now let's open that third doorway," Charlie said and everyone headed out of the cellar completely silent.

"How is that possible?" Masako asked once they were out of the cellar.

"The spells on the box preserved it," Connor said.

"Creepy," Charlie said as she opened the back door. Everyone walked into the base where the last doorway was.

"Do your thing," Charlie told Connor and he nodded. He set up the candles like the last time and spoke his chant once he finished no one moved or said anything, they were waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Is that it?" Madoka asked.

"They're gone, except for three spirits," Masako said.

"Let me guess, Sarah, Samuel, and the demon," Charlie said and Masako nodded. "Connor close this up before another demon comes out," Connor did another chant, then went upstairs and closed the other two.

"It seems too peaceful," Bou-san said, and John nodded his head.

"He's waiting," Charlie said. "He wants us to make the first move," just then Connor came back down.

"Done," he said.

"John, Bou-san, and Charlie, go exorcise upstairs," Naru said. Charlie tossed him a container of salt before heading upstairs. "Ayako go exorcise the kitchen, then the rest of the downstairs, Masako go with her," Naru said.

"What do we do?" Mai asked.

"Wait in here, Connor can you exorcise?" Naru asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Exorcise this room. Lin, Madoka, Lily, come with me," he said and they all walked out of the house. Mai and Yasuhara watched the monitors as Connor performed some kind of chant. Everything was going smoothly until something caught Mai's eye. In the room John was in was a cold spot that had the shape of a man. Mai was about to run upstairs when Charlie ran into the room.

"Samuel's in here, just continue exorcising," she told him and John continued.

"Why aren't you moving on?" she asked. "The other spirits could leave, why can't you and Lily? Where is he, is he hiding? Thank you, I'll go take care of that," Charlie ran down the room.

"I'm done," Connor said, he started to walk over to the monitor, but something pushed him down.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked, but Connor just stared at her. There was something different about his expression, and for a second his eyes changed, they changed into the eyes of the demon. Just as Connor was about to stand up Charlie came running into the room, a can of salt in hand.

"Yasuhara, hold him down, he's possessed," Charlie said and he listened to her. Charlie quickly put a circle around Connor and Yasuhara. "Out of the circle, now," she told Yasuhara and he got out. Connor stood up and looked at Charlie with a look of pure evil.

"Why are you keeping Lily and Samuel here?" she asked, but Connor didn't answer. "Fine, don't answer me," she said before saying a prayer. Then she took out her crystal pendent and held it in front of her.

"Pierre and my guardian angels, please get this demon out of Connor, bring him through me, and send him through the light back to hell," she said and the crystal pendulum started swinging fast, Charlie repeated that line over and over again until the pendulum came to a complete stop. Connor collapsed on the floor.

"He's gone, and so is Sarah and Samuel," Charlie said. Connor sat up, and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were possessed," Charlie said as Masako and Ayako walked into the base.

"Naru burnt the box," Ayako said. "What happened in here?" she asked looking at Connor sitting in the circle. Everyone else came back into the base and Charlie told what happened with Connor.

"Something about this place feels different," Mai said and Charlie nodded her head.

"It feels peaceful now," she said. Everyone headed back to the house where Lily made them all tea.

"There's so much we didn't find out about the house," Charlie said.

"We'll probably never find out now," Connor said and Charlie nodded her head.

"Naru, when are we heading back to Japan?" Mai asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"When are you two coming to Japan?" John asked Lily and Charlie.

"In about a month and a half," Lily said.

"So you better not have an awesome case before then," Charlie said with a smile, her smile reminded Mai about an important matter.

"What happened to Gene?" she asked.

"You'll probably see him in your dreams again," Charlie said. Mai smiled, she didn't know what she would do without Gene helping her.

"Well in my opinion no case we'll get will come close to being as adventurous as this one," Yasuhara said, but in a couple months he would be taking back those words…

**Renee: THE END**

**Charlie: What's with that ending**

**Renee: There's a sequel I'm starting today**

**Charlie: But that ending…**

**Renee: Shut up if you don't like it then write your own**

**Charlie: Okay, okay, you don't need to get angry**

**Renee: Yeah so coming soon to a website near you is a new story called… I don't have a title yet :/ Charlie: R and R**

**Renee: Ugh, titles are a pain**

**Charlie: random, what's this story about?**

**Renee: They go to an inn that your friend's family owns and it's haunted by tons of ghosts**

**Charlie: I got nothing, how about…**

**Renee: OMG I GOT AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Charlie: Glad I could help**

**Renee: It's going to be called…The Eternal Secret because that's all I can think of**

**Charlie: Cool**


	13. Announcement

**So as you might have noticed abandoned the Eternal Secret, but I have started another sequel to The House of Fear! Chapter 1 should be out tomorrow! Please read!**


End file.
